How To Train Your VikingGhost
by 16ckelmen
Summary: Danny To tell you the truth I would rather spill my secret to the world than go to another universe, but Clockwork doesn't seem to agree. Hiccup I had just brought peace between the dragons and us, but now there is this new one. Get this, his fire is Green! The fun has begun! (evil laughter)
1. I Hate Clockwork!

Entry 1: Danny

I hate Clockwork, as plain and simple as that. Sorry I'm kind of getting ahead of myself. My name is Danny Phantom, and I protect my town, Amity Park, from other ghosts. I'm not totally a ghost, but just in case any of you out their that are reading this are ghost hunters I'm not telling you my secrets so you can hunt me down and use them against me. So, It all started on a Saturday. I had walked into my bedroom after sending the ghosts I had caught in the Fenton thermos, that I was borrowing, back to the ghost zone. So after lying down in bed ready to finally get some rest my ghost sense went off. I groaned in annoyance and sat up. "Hello Daniel," Clockwork greeted. A slight sigh of relief left my mouth, as I didn't need to get up to fight a ghost. "Danny," I corrected once more. I need you to go to some place for me. "No, I have to…" I started but was cut off by him throwing me clock necklace that had a note tied around it and then getting pushed through a portal. It took me a while though to realize that I was falling through the air. It took me even longer to realize I was no longer a ghost.

I was falling faster to the ground and trees below with no way to stop. My ghost ability of flying seemed to be failing me. Then I noticed a long white tail behind me. That can't be right? I stretched out my arms and noticed glistening white wings stretch out as well. Okay the only thing I know that has a tail and wings are dragons, but that would mean I am a dragon. My fall had stopped by now and I had glided to the ground. My feet touched the ground. I went to grab the necklace around my neck. My dragon arms followed my thoughts and pulled it off. I gently tore the note off and read it.

_Dear Daniel,_

_You are on the Island of Berk. I'm sure you have realized that taking off the amulet won't send you home, but don't worry time in your dimension is frozen. When you are ready to go home and you have finished what you are supposed to do here the amulet will glow and then you take it off. I'm sure you are wondering why you are a dragon, but it would to risky to place you here as a human or ghost. Find a boy named Hiccup. He is a Viking rather on the 'skinny' side. He will be with a black dragon named toothless. Please be careful and don't get hurt. There are many other dragons and enemies here. Please protect hiccup and his friends and be wary of everyone else._

_Sincerely, Clockwork_

I ripped off the beginning and clockwork's name. I then placed the remaining paper in the clock. This way if I forgot who I was looking for I could just take it out and look at it. A familiar pair of parallel lines went over my body and my color changed to a dark midnight black. I walked over to a pond and took a sip of water while taking in my appearance. My eyes had turned blue, so maybe when I'm white I have my unnatural green color. I had a skinny body that was slightly long. I decided I better get used to flying first and then find hiccup so I took off into the air enjoying it like always, even if it wasn't the same.

I smiled as I had finally mastered flying as a dragon. I was about to return to the pond when I noticed a town down below me. Maybe I'd be lucky and Hiccup would be down there. I laughed at myself. I'm never that lucky, and if I were something bad would soon follow.


	2. Meeting and Disaster

Entry 2: Danny

I landed in the middle of a hill that was surrounded by wooden houses. It was morning by now and my black color stood out in the light blue morning sky and bright green grass. Some people were leaving the houses now and were speaking in another language. Great, now how am I supposed to figure out what they are saying? I angrily blew green fames towards the ground and stomped them out, and lied down on the now warm and charred ground. That is when I heard a few screams and people calling for someone. It sounded like Stoick, but I could have heard wrong. A tall man with red hair, whom was covered in what I guessed, was regular Viking clothes strolled up to me. His body frame though reminded me of Fenton named Jack's. Walking beside him was a scrawny boy with the same colored hair that was possibly slightly lighter. I tilted my head and squinted my eyes. As they got within reaching range I hissed in a way that warned I would fire flames onto them, but I stopped when the boy put his hands up and flipped my tail so it covered my face. I tilted my tail peeking out at the boy as I saw his amused smile.

I flipped my tail back down and stood up. I stared at the older man. He stared at me like I was going to jump on him. So, a smirk fell upon my face as I decided to do just that. I jumped into the air making a perfect summersault before landing steadily on his shoulders. I leaned over to see the surprised look in his eyes. I laughed to myself as I went back to the ground. I went over to the boy and nudged his hand with my nose. He also seemed surprised by my antics, but what can I say, I love messing with peoples heads and joking around. Well, as long as it isn't dangerous and too mean.

I looked around at all the people gathered around. One of them though caught my attention. The person wore a hood and had briefly looked to me before continuing on their way. I shrugged it off though and turned back to the two I met first. "Hiccup," I heard the older man I believed to be named Stoick say. I was surprised when the boy replied. He was rather confused and was shaking his head a lot. A girl with blonde hair walked up to me. I squinted my eyes as I wondered what she would do. She reached her hand out and pats me but when her hand went towards my necklace I stepped back and growled. The girl gasps and calls for Hiccup.

That was when another dragon appeared. He was the same color as me, but was wider and shorter. The Dragon suddenly jumped towards me. I blew a green flame that swirled around me making designs at it danced around me encasing me in a safe bubble. The dragon stopped in front of me and I tilted my head. Once my flames disappeared I flew behind Hiccup. I heard a few people laugh at that.

I growled as I saw something moving through the air towards the dragon. I shot a flame to where the projectile would be by the time my flame reached the projectile's planned trajectory. "Toothless!" I heard Hiccup shout, as the green fire seemed to be aimed at him. Everyone gasped though when they realized that it hit something else and avoided Toothless completely. I nudged Hiccup towards Toothless and then shot into the sky, and then let the familiar lines pass over me.


	3. Green Flames?

Entry 1: Hiccup

Gobber had waked my dad up. My dad had then woken me up. A strange new dragon had flown into our village and was sitting on a hill right now. The dragon apparently blew green flames into the ground. I followed as we went to the hill where the dragon lied. He was laying rather comfortably on the charred ground. My dad and I went closer to this dragon.

He was very different from any of the dragon's I've seen so far. He could possibly be a whole different race. He was midnight black, just like Toothless. His body was a whole lot thinner and longer, which reminded me of an eel's. His tail curled but it had a sharp edge, almost like a blade's and it was a lighter black almost gray color. As we continued towards the dragon the it started to get ready to fire at us. Stoick looked to me and I raised my hands carefully trying to show the dragon we weren't an enemy, all though he could have just seen it as me begging him not to blow fire at us.

The dragon suddenly stopped and his tail flipped over his body and blocked his face from view. An amused smile hit my lips as he tilted his tail so he could see what we were doing. I looked to my father whom was busy staring at the dragon like it was related to toothless and was going to energetically jump on top on him. That of course wouldn't happen. This was a wild dragon and so, he would be rather hard to control. Then all of a sudden the dragon jumped into the air and looped in a circle before landing perfectly on my dad's shoulders. The dragon then leaned over to see Stoick's face. Seeming rather pleased with himself he jumped off onto the ground and walked right up to me.

The dragon had what I believe was laughter in his odd morning blue eyes as he nudged my hand with his nose. I couldn't help but be reminded of the twin's antics with this dragon, although he was definitely more surprising. "What is up with this dragon and what is he, Hiccup?" my feather asked me.

"I don't know. He doesn't really act like the other dragons and I don't think he is any of the known kinds," I replied. Then I could hear growling and I snap my attention back to the dragon, whose attention was on Astrid. As she calls my name Toothless growls back at the new dragon. Toothless jumps forward and instead of going into the fight, like a dragon normally would it jumped back. The new dragon then let out some green flame that just danced above his body never touching him or toothless. Once the fire died out the new dragon jumped behind me, like it thought that I was a

safe hiding spot. My eyes widened while I heard some of the villagers laughing.

The new dragon growled once more towards Toothless. Then he shot a flame at him, "Toothless!" I warned. Then a net burst into green flames and dissolved into the air before it could capture Toothless. I stared on shocked.


End file.
